CONFUSION
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Rachel asiste a un baile en la escuela que cambiara su vida para siempre
1. Baile

Disclaimer, ya saben que no me pertenece esta serie pero amo a la pareja aunque solo escriban en fanfics en ingles.

* * *

Rachel había asistido a un baile escolar era la primera vez que lo hacia y solo había ido por que Finn se lo había pedido era algo relacionado con la navidad pero la verdad es que no le importaba, sostenía su ponche en la mano después de haber bailado la garganta se le había secado, un chico generosamente se lo había proporcionado, lo bebió hasta el fondo refrescándose.

- Después de unos minutos vio a Finn acercársele – necesito ir al tocador – dice ella sintiéndose mareada. El se ofrece a acompañarla pero ella le dice que estará bien.

Camina por los pasillos no sabia a donde es que iba, todo se veía exactamente igual cada vez que daba la vuelta en una esquina empezaba a creer que estaba perdida, cuando llego al estacionamiento supo que algo estaba mal, se siente extraña ve a su alrededor es como si no pudiera reconocer lo que ve. Se deja caer si cuidado y se queda ahí escuchando los sonidos de la noche, escucha unos pasos detrás suyo – Rachel – oye una voz varonil que le llama pero no puede reconocer quien es el que la llama – Rachel – volver a oír que la llaman. Entonces levanta la vista y ve al chico que esta detrás de ella no lo reconoce pero su corazón late con rapidez al verlo, en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa - ¿Estas bien? – pregunta el chico con voz preocupada acercándosele - ¿Quieres que llame a Finn? – pregunta poniéndose frente a ella, ella lo hace callar poniendo si dedo índice frente a sus labios, golpea con la palma de su mano el suelo indicándole que se siente junto a ella.

El obedece se sienta junto a ella, ella recarga su cabeza en su hombro se siente tan bien estar a lado de ese chico tan cálido, su olor le perfora la nariz es un olor embriagador que ya había olido antes, pero no recuerda donde – ¿Me llevarías a mi casa? – pregunta ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- Y Finn… - comienza a decir mirándola fijamente también

- Dile que me voy a casa y ya – dice como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo mientras le da su celular

- Esta bien accede el chico – levantándose del la acera, le ofrece la mano a Rachel pero ella no puede levantarse

- Ayúdame – le pide estirando los brazos para que el la cargue logrando con éxito su cometido ya que el chico la levanta de suelo sin mucho esfuerzo. Ella siente como su corazón late con mas fuerza al estar junto a el – gracias – dice al sentir cuando la deposita dentro lo que cree es su auto

Viajan en silencio hasta su casa, el la vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos y la lleva hasta la puerta de su casa con mucho trabajo abre la puerta de la casa y deposita a Rachel en la sala mientras el cierra la puerta – ¿Qué tomaste Rachel? – pregunta preocupado al verla tan retraída

- Ven te diré – dice haciendo un ademan con su mano para que se acerque – ven – el chico se le acerca hasta colocar su oído cerca de sus labios – creo que le pusieron algo a mi bebida – dice logrando que el chico la mire a la cara con intranquilidad

- Eso no es… - no logra terminar de decir ya que Rachel ataca sus labios, el se aleja de ella y la mira con sorpresa – esto es… – intenta decir pero ella se le lanza derribándolo para volver a apropiarse de sus labios – Rachel… vas a… arrepentirte de… esto… mañana… - dice intentando alejarse de ella aunque su cuerpo le dice que se deje llevar

Ella sigue besándolo haciendo que la razón del chico se rinda y ceda besándola también con la misma intensidad que ella le demuestra, siente como ella se levanta de encima de el y le ofrece su mano, lo ayuda a levantarse para guiarlo a su habitación. Ahí ella lo vuelve a besar con pasión siente su cuerpo empezar elevar su temperatura cada vez que el la besa y cuando sus manos aprietan su trasero no puede evitar pegar mas su cuerpo al de el. Sabe que mientras se besan la ropa ha empezado a volar en todas direcciones dejándolos solo en ropa interior puede sentir su torso desnudo pegado a su pecho - No puedo Rachel, estas drogada y yo estaría aprovechándome de ti, eso no es justo – dice el alejándose agitado aun teniendo a la chica pegada a su pecho – Finn es tu novio, no es correcto – dice el dándole la espalda hiendo por su camisa

Ella sabe que lo que dice es verdad pero jamás había sentido esas ansias, nunca había sentido ese calor quemarle, su mente esta nublada pero aun así sabe que es lo que quiere y ahora lo que quiere es que el no se vaya – Estoy lista – dice al chico que la mira intrigado – Estoy lista – vuelve a decir mientras ella camina hacia el, lo tira a la cama va hacia el lo primero que ve es sus calzoncillos, su hermosa ropa interior de una marca conocida que empieza con "c" se ve tan sexy con ellos lleva sus boca a su miembro y lo besa, siente que el se tensa pero no se mueve. Es cuando ella se vuelve a acercar a el, el se mueve mas arriba en la cama alejándose de ella – dime que no me deseas y aquí termínanos todo – ella lo mira a los ojos

- No sabes lo que haces, no sabes quien soy y eso me mata… - dice el mirándola adolorido

- Lo siento pero no quiero detenerme dime que me deseas tanto como yo – ella le dice suplicante

- Claro que te deseo Rachel – dice el sonriéndole

- Entonces, deja ver que es lo que escondes – dice haciendo que suene sexy. Continua viendo esos hermosos calzoncillos pegados y su miembro empezando a despertar pasa sus dedos por el haciendo gemir al chico – eres tan sexy – dice ella volviendo a sus labios y besándolo, el intenta quitarle el sostén, ella se aleja – aun no – dice volviendo a bajar hacia sus calzoncillos, con calma los retira observando con gusto el miembro de chico

- Vamos Rachel no me veas así – pide el chico sonrojado al ver la mirada lujuriosa de ella

Ella solo sonríe, acerca su sus labios a la punta de su miembro y lo besa, para después lamerlo haciendo gemir a chico. Ella siente ese calor en su parte intima, es como una necesidad sentirlo dentro de ella. Vuelve a sus labios y comienza a besarlo siente las manos de el viajar por su cuerpo sin pensarlo el se coloca sobre ella bajando por su cuello hasta sus pechos los cuales acaricia por encima del sostén, baja mas dándole besos recorriendo su abdomen haciendo que la chica lo tome del cabello y lo tire con fuerza.

El chico regresa a su boca y besa con fiereza mientras su mano baja hasta llegar a su parte intima la cual acaricia asustando a Rachel haciendo que ella lo aleje – lo siento, ya me voy – se levanta de la cama y va por su ropa

- Espera – ella le dice bajándose de la cama hiendo hacia el – esta bien solo me asuste un poco – dice tomando su rostro entre sus manos – estoy lista lo juro – dice quitándose la ropa interior dejando que el la mire de arriba a bajo el cuerpo desnudo de la diva.

El chico siente su corazón palpitar con fuerza – Rachel, esto esta mal – dice el no dejando de mirarla cuando ella empieza a acercársele

- Lo que esta mal es que pienses demasiado – dice llevando sus manos a la cadera del chico – eres muy sexy – dice ella hiendo hacia su boca llevándolo hacia la cama tirándolo en ella

- Vamos a hacerlo a mi modo – dice el sentándose en la cama con ella sobre su cadera

- Esta bien – ella cede pasando sus manos sobre sus asombroso abdomen – sin detenerte esta vez – dice ella pasando sus manos detrás de su cuello

El la besa como respuesta, el calor de la habitación comienza a subir. Ella toma su mano y la lleva a su intimidad haciendo que el la acaricie haciéndola gemir dentro del beso, ella deja de besarlo disfrutando del movimiento de su mano, el chico aprovecha para besarle y lamerle los pechos mientras ella gime sin parar haciéndola llegara a el orgasmo. El le sonríe con autosuficiencia.

- Hazlo ya – le ruega ella

- El condón – dice dejando a Rachel sobre la cama para buscar en sus pantalones

- Toma – escucha que la chica le dice la voltea a ver de uno de sus cajones saca a unos condones

- ¿Cómo? – comienza pero luego se calla para sonreír acercándose a la chica y besándola – esto puede que duela un poco - dice mientras se pone el condón

- Estoy lista – afirma la chica

El la besa con dulzura, delicadamente le abre sus piernas y se coloca en la entrada de su vagina, penetrándola lentamente. Ella siente dolor lagrimas escapan de sus ojos, haciendo que el chico las retire con delicadeza pero luego besarla y acariciar sus senos, tratando que hacer que se relaje. Cuando él esta totalmente dentro de ella el dolor se ha terminado para darle paso al placer cuando mueve sus caderas es simplemente algo que no puede poner en palabras, el cielo es lo que esta alcanzando cada vez que el entra y sale de ella, por su cuerpo recorre electricidad y entonces de su boca sale un nombre – Mike, mas Mike – dice ella con desesperación al sentirse cerca del clímax, el movimiento de sus caderas es mas rápido. Los dos sienten cerca su orgasmo y cuando llegan se sienten tan bien con todos esos espasmos recorrer sus cuerpos dejándolos exhaustos pero felices – dime que me amas – le ruega ella mirándola a los ojos mientras el esta aun dentro de ella

- Te amo Rachel no tienes idea cuanto – dice el mirándola a los ojos besándola dulcemente

- Y yo te amo Mike – dice ella separándose lentamente de el

El se recuesta a lado de ella – Rachel no sabes lo que dices – dice en su voz puede escuchar dolor – esto posiblemente no vas a recordarlo en la mañana – el no puede mirarla

- Es posible que no lo recuerde, no se quien eres – dice ella mirándolo

- No sabes quien soy – dice el sorprendido - ¿Por qué me llamaste Mike? – dice sintiendo a las chica acercándose a el y abrazándose a su pecho

- Solo se escapo de mis labios – dice soñolienta – descansa – acurrucándose en su pecho

El la mira se ha dormido no puede evitar derramar algunas lagrimas – dijiste mi nombre repetidas veces y aun así no sabes que soy yo al que nombras, ¡Rachel me rompes el corazón! – dice a la chica dormida – esto no debió pasar – acaricia el cabello de la chica – pero fue perfecto – es lo ultimo que dice antes de cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar al sueño mas placentero que haya tenido.

Para cuando despierta el sol apenas se asoma por la ventana, sabe perfectamente que tiene que salir de ahí antes que la chica despierte y las cosas empeoren. Toma su ropa, vistiéndose rápidamente acomoda las cosas en la habitación eliminado cualquier rastro de su presencia. Sale apresurado de la habitación, toma su auto y se va directo a casa esperando que no le hagan preguntas al verlo llegar para su suerte al llegar a su casa no se encuentra con nadie que le haga preguntas va a su habitación y se encierra en ella intentando mantener sus pensamientos en orden va a el baño se mira al espejo nada en el ha cambiado físicamente pero se siente diferente, lentamente se desviste mira su pecho con interés tiene algunas marcas en el y en su espalda ve algunos arañazos que no sabia que estaban ahí.

Se pone ropa deportiva y sale rumbo a su práctica de futbol que será la última de la temporada. Para variar llega tarde a la práctica y esta tan distraído que comete errores muy simples haciendo que sus compañeros y amigos se preocupen.

- Estas bien Mike, te ves algo… - cominenza Puck

- Estoy bien – dice el con una sonrisa falsa en los labios

- Supe que Tina termino contigo anoche – dice Artie serio aunque sabe que esta muy feliz por el rompimiento

- Así es – dice el con poco interés en el tema

Para su fortuna la práctica termina antes que le vuelvan a preguntar algo. En los vestidores de verdad teme que tenga que ducharse junto a sus compañeros por el simple hecho que tiene marcas por todo el pecho pero conoce las reglas de la entrenadora, sabe que no lograra pasar desapercibido por donde pasa con el torso desnudo todos notan las marcas y rasguños de su espalda.

- Tuviste una buena noche – escucha a alguien decirle con una mirada pervertida

El simplemente avanza sin decir nada dejando que los demás murmuren a su espalda haciendo conjeturas, inventando chicas con las pudo haber estado si de verdad supieran no hablarían tan bien de su encuentro sabia que tenia que salir lo antes posible de ahí y despejar su mente.

Por otro lado Rachel despertaba sintiendo nauseas y extrañamente feliz, fue cuando dio un gran respiro que volvió a olfatear ese delicioso aroma fue entonces cuando supo que su sueño había sido real, había hecho el amor con un desconocido; si había hecho el amor por que lo que sentía no era solo sexo iba mas haya la conexión que tenían era un misterio para ella pero lo que mas le aterraba era que de todos los nombres que pudieron haber salido de su boca fue Mike el que repitió una y otra vez. No sabia como debería sentirse lo único que quería era estar de nuevo en esos brazos y dejarse llevar sin pensarlo demasiado. Vuelve a olfatear su almohada impregnando su nariz con su olor para grabarlo en su memoria, se levanta va hacia el baño y puede ver marcas sobre su busto que la hacen sonreír tiene que encontrar a el chico lo sabe, tiene que volverlo a ver pero ahora con todos sus sentidos alertas. Toma un baño y sale pasear por el pueblo dejando su celular en casa que tiene como 20 mensajes y 20 llamadas perdidas de Finn, que hasta ha intentado llamar a su casa pero nada.

Caminando por el pueblo no espera encontrarse a alguien conocido – Mike – dice ella al ver al chico dirigirse hacia ella

- Rachel – dice el mirándola algo nervioso

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta con una gran sonrisa en los labios que lo distrae

- Pues… iba a tomar un café ¿quieres ir? – dice algo tímido

- Me gustaría mejor ir a desayunar me muero de hambre – dice ella tomando a Mike por el brazo jalando para ir a un pequeño restaurante cerca de ahí

El desayuno pasa con ellos en una plática interesante de arte para después pasar a la diversión visitando tiendas riendo a carcajadas de tonterías, creando planes secretos para comprarse un regalo y fotografías que Mike guarda en su celular. El tiempo se les va como agua para cuando ven el reloj es hora de cenar el sol se esta ocultando la hora de despedirse se acerca mientras Mike la acompaña hasta su casa para su desgracia Finn esta en la entrada de la casa de Rachel esperando a la chica. Mike se aleja de la casa de Rachel con la cabeza gacha sintiéndose aun peor de lo que se sentía antes.

Los días pasan hace tiempo que Rachel no se topa con Mike, sabe por Finn que Tina y el terminaron y eso aunque no lo ha dicho en voz alta le causa felicidad, quisiera verlo pero si es difícil verlo en la escuela estado de vacaciones es mas difícil aun. Lo que no espera es que el toque a la puerta un día después de noche buena.

- Tengo un regalo para ti – dice algo sonrojado entregándole una pequeña caja

- Gracias, yo también tengo algo para ti – dice tomando la caja entres sus manos - ¿Quieres pasar? – pregunta amablemente

- Esta bien – dice el entrando en la casa siguiendo a la chica hasta la sala donde ella el entrega una bolsa de regalo

- Ábrelo – dice ella muy emocionada

- Gracias Rachel – dice abriéndolo para encontrase con una hermosa sudadera azul y amarilla que ya había visto aquel día que se habían encontrado en el pueblo y sin querer había dicho que la quería pero que era muy cara – no debiste… – pero al ver el rostro de la chica no continua con lo que iba a decir – es hermosa gracias ahora abre el tuyo – dice sonriéndole

- Ok – dice sentándose junto a el, al abrir la caja mira ese hermoso collar que habían visto pero cuando había regresado a preguntar por el alguien se lo había llevado – es hermoso – dice tomándolo entre sus manos para luego hacer lago inesperado abrazar a Mike – gracias – ella lo abraza con mas fuerza aun y es cuando ese aroma llena su nariz de nuevo entonces lo sabe el chico misterioso es Mike – Mike – dice quedamente no soltándolo a el chico le corresponde abrazándola con igual fuerza – eres tu el de baile de navidad – le dice al oído haciendo que se tense – no estoy enojada – dice con voz suave al oído

- Rachel – dice el chico separándose de ella mirándola a los ojos fijamente – yo…no se como paso… en un momento estaba dentro de la escuela y después caminaba sin rumbo – respira hondo – te vi dejarte caer en la banqueta supe que algo estaba mal… Rachel – dice su nombre con voz suave

- Mike – ella dice abrazándolo con fuerza

Ella no espera que sus padres vean la escena desde la cocina, sintiendo que hay algo mas que una bonita amistad entre ellos aunque no puede ser ya que Rachel tiene a Finn o eso es lo que ella les dice pero cuando el chico levanta la barbilla de su hija y la besa saben que definitivamente algo esta pasando ya que ella no se separa de él solo se sonroja, para cuando se separan sienten tan bien el uno al lado del otro.

- Mañana voy a hablar con Finn, voy a decirle que lo estoy enamorada de ti – ella le dice levantándose del sillón mirándolo nerviosa

- Estas segura Rachel – pregunta el chico acercándosele para mirarla a los ojos

- Muy segura, lo que sea que venga lo enfrentaremos juntos de acuerdo – dice a Mike aunque no lo ve muy convencido – Mike ¿Qué pasa? – ella pregunta algo entristecida

- No me malentiendas , te amo Rachel lo se desde hace mucho tiempo – el no puede mirarla – pero no nos conocemos bien Rachel lo de hace algunos días me hace sentir que me aproveche de ti, estabas drogada y yo… te sientes lista para estar conmigo, para enfrentarte regresando a la escuela a los malos tratos de algunos – el la mira expectante

- Yo estoy lista y tu – ella espera oír un si, pero el chico aun tiene dudas de que ella lo ama y esta dispuesta a despejarlas todos los días si es necesario

- Estoy listo – se acerca a ella y la besa

Se separan al escuchar el timbre claro esta que no esperan que el que tocara la puerta fuera Finn. Mike respira hondo la confrontación llego antes de lo que se esperaban. Rachel lo hace pasar e invita a sentarse en la sala - ¿Qué haces aquí Mike? – pregunta Finn curioso desde hace tiempo había estado escuchando a Rachel hablar de Mike y algunos de su equipo lo habían visto con Rachel después de la ultima practica por su rostro serio y su mirada hacia Rachel pareciera que le preguntara si debe o no contestarle

- Esta bien – dice Rachel

- Vine a ver a Rachel – mira a la chica y luego a Finn – hay algo que debo decirte lo he hablado y… es mejor que te enteres… estoy enamorado de Rachel – mira la cara de sorpresa y luego de enojo que Finn pone

- Lo siento Finn, amo a Mike, debemos terminar – dice la chica mirando a Finn con tristeza

- ¿Cómo paso? - pregunta levantado la voz

- Hace tiempo que lo sentía solo que nunca me atreví a decirlo hasta hace poco – Mike dice con calma

- Solo paso Finn no hay mas que decir – Rachel dice sintiéndose mal por Finn

- No les creo esto paso después del baile de navidad, dime la verdad Rachel – Finn le dice tomándola fuertemente de los brazos haciendo a Mike reaccionar aventándolo para que la suelte

- Vete Finn – grita Rachel asustada

El chico sale de la casa dejando a una asustad Rachel refugiarse en los brazos de Mike – esto va a ser difícil – dice ella derramando algunas lagrimas - ¿crees que podamos lograrlo? – le pregunta ella dejando que el la consuele

- Si podemos – contesta muy seguro esta vez

Al regresar a la escuela todos ya se han enterado que Mike y Rachel están juntos, por todo la escuela corren rumores de su encuentro con Finn, al pasar por los pasillos todos los miran y cuchichean – Mike esto no es… - comienza ella

- Sssshhh… estaremos bien – dice el seguro de si mismo haciendo que ella lo sienta también – además somos de club glee no creo que nos tomen demasiado en cuenta – el le sonríe


	2. Lejos

Y como siempre Mike tenia razón las cosas no les fueron nada mal estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos de no ser por la universidad ella nunca se hubiera separado de él. Como lamentaba el haber terminado, él insistió que su relación funcionaria a distancia pero ella no quiso escuchar. Si durante la universidad había salido con varios chicos pero no le hacían sentí como si solo existieran ellos. Cuando regreso a Lima, Ohio se entero que Mike se había ido unos días antes de su llegada no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo y eso le había dolido.

Pero el tiempo pasa y poco a poco aquellos sentimientos por Mike habían terminado hacia mucho que no sentía nostalgia al recordarlo. La verdad ahora que lo pensaba bien estaba saliendo con aquel patán que la había traicionado en la escuela Jesse vaya que el destino es a veces predecible. Ellos estaban juntos en una obra en Broadway, el primer protagónico de Rachel y para todos a su alrededor ellos eran la pareja perfecta aunque ella no lo sintiera así siempre, ¿Qué si estaba enamorada de él? Claro que lo estaba sin embargo dudaba que el la amara lo suficiente, dudaba que el no la traicionaría al tener una mejor oportunidad.

Tenia que dejar sus pensamientos en lo mas hondo de su mente y guardarlos bajo llave, era hora de su presentación y debía ganarse al publico a todo costa haría que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

Cuando la función termino, ella estaba más que extasiada el público la adoraba y para ella eso era lo que siempre había querido. En su camerino aun podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo cuando alguien toca a su puerta – Señorita Berry, hay alguien que quiere verla – le dice a través de la puerta

- Que pase – dice aunque después pensándolo mejor debió de haber preguntado quien es aquella persona que la buscaba. Se quedo en su camerino esperando que llegara mientras su nerviosismo aumentaba, escucho el tocar de la puerta – adelante – dijo con voz segura aunque estaba asustada la puerta se abrió quedándose sin palabras

- Hola Rachel - dice la persona cerrando la puerta tras de si – estuviste fantástica – sonríe al decirlo – me da gusto que hayas cumplido tu sueño – la sonrisa no se borra de sus labios - me da gusto volver a verte – se acerca a ella

- Mike – es lo único que ella dice para el no hace falta mas palabras, es lo único que el necesita por ahora, sabe el ella un lo recuerda.

Sin mucho esfuerzo la saca del teatro y la guía por la gran manzana hasta su apartamento. Es un lugar muy lujoso y amplio para una sola persona pero Rachel no dice nada se concentra en hablar y hablar sobre su estadía en la universidad para después solo centrase en sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo como antes lo hacían despertando esas ansias en ella que hacia mucho no sentía.

Solo una noche a su lado le basto para recordar lo mucho que lo extrañaba aunque después de esa noche ya no contesto ninguna llamada suya, tenia miedo si lo aceptaba miedo de lo que pasaría si el se enterara. Se lo dijo a Jesse, el solo se enfado y le reprocho su falta de cuidado terminando su relación de la forma más cruel posible.

Sus única salida era ir a ver a Mike así que tomando todo el valor fue a su apartamento y toco el timbre, esperando que el no estuviera desgraciadamente si estaba en casa, abrió la puerta miro a la chica de pies a cabeza dejándola pasar.

- ¿Qué sucede Rachel? – pregunta el mirándola con preocupación

- No era mi intención que… - se queda callada mirando hacia el piso – estoy embarazada – dice en voz baja

- Es… grandioso – le dice abrazándola – aunque no estas feliz

- Jesse me dijo que me deshiciera de él – dice correspondiendo el abrazo del chico dejando escapar algunas lagrimas – dijo que el bebe solo arruinaría nuestras carreras, lo que no dije es que tengo dos mes de embarazo y es el tiempo en el tu y yo…

- ¿Podría ser mi hijo? – pregunta separándose de la chica, ella lo mira – si así fuera seria lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo – el no ha dejado de mirarla – debes decirle a tu director del embarazo y debes dejar de preocuparte tanto – vuelve a tomarla entre sus brazos dejando que ella se sienta cómoda en sus brazos.

- ¿Me acompañarías? – dice mirando a chico a lo ojos este solo le sonríe – gracias Mike

- No hay por que – le dice tomándola de la mano

La platica continua con ellos poniéndose de acuerdo en la fecha y la hora para acompañarla a ver a su director cuando ella se va Mike toma su celular y marca el primer numero de su lista de favoritos, la voz de una chica le dice – hola que milagro –en un tono jovial

- Ha sido una semana abrumadora, tengo algo que decirte aunque la verdad preferiría que nos veamos – dice con un tono serio

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunta en tono preocupado

- Voy a tu a apartamento a las 7 – es mas una afirmación que una pregunta

- Esta bien estaré esperándote – es lo ultimo que dice antes de colgar

A la hora pactada Mike llega al apartamento de la chica muy acelerado sin saber como decirle lo que Rachel le dijera esa mañana, toca a la puerta y espera hasta que la chica le abra, ella lo recibe con una sonrisa pero al verlo su rostro cambia a uno mas preocupado – parece que alguien murió – dice ella dejándolo entrar

- Tina – dice el nombre de la chica perturbado – Rachel fue a verme hoy y me dijo que esta embarazada – dice sin mirar a la chica dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala

- ¿Cómo? – dice ella siguiendo al chico sentándose a su lado muy sorprendida con la noticia

- Ella me lo dijo, no se que hacer en el momento me pareció bien apoyarla pero sabes lo mucho que me dolió que se fuera a la universidad y dejara nuestra relación como si no le hubiera importado en lo mas mínimo – dice exacerbado golpeando el sillón con los puños

- Y ¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces? – pregunta ella mirándolo fijamente – por que como tu amiga te digo que va a ser difícil un hijo no es un juguete, además conoces a Rachel y no es que te lo diga pero es algo narcisista – se desparrama en el sillón – piénsalo bien de acuerdo no quiero que al final el que termine lastimado seas tu

- El que terminará al final lastimado soy yo – dice el recargando su cabeza en el regazo de la chica – mañana vamos a ir a ver a su director – dice cerrando los ojos Tina le acaricia el cabello ayudándolo a relajarse

Si antes Tina creyera que tenia una oportunidad con Mike esta se esfumo el día que el le dijo que Rachel estaba embarazado y así continuo dejando que su esperanza muriera, ya que cada vez que hablaba con el era para algo relacionado con ella; el director de Rachel la despido esta destrozada; le ofrecí a Rachel que se viniera a vivir conmigo; Rachel esta muy deprimida por su despido, y mas y mas de Rachel no había momento con el a solas en el que él no hablara de ella. ¿Dolía?, si dolía mucho el estaba sufriendo por el compartimiento de ella y ella sufría al verlo de nuevo sentirse devastado por ella.

- Mike se que amas a Rachel pero solo te hace daño – dice ella en un tono casi suplicante

- Lo se – mira a su alrededor evitando la mirada de Tina

- Habla con ella no se cuéntale quien eres, que hiciste, sabe ella que dejaste de bailar – ella toma el rostro de su amigo haciendo que la mire – mañana déjame hablar con ella – dice dándole una sonrisa sabiendo que si las cosas se arreglan entre ellos dos Mike siempre será solo su mejor amigo

Al día siguiente Tina va la apartamento de Mike, toca a la puerta esta se abre y las dos chicas se quedan sorprendidas no han cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Rachel dejando entrar a la chica

- Vengo a hablarte de Mike – dice pasando a la sala ya tan conocida por ella tomando asiento – no se si lo sabes pero Mike y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos desde que ustedes terminaron – comienza ella esperando a que le chica se siente en el sofá frente a ella

- No la verdad no tenia idea – contesta reservada, tomado asiento frete a ella

- Bueno pues hemos estado hablando últimamente se lo que pasa por su cabeza y lo conozco mejor que nadie – dice orgullosa – el esta dolido por tu comportamiento – ella ahora la mira algo resentida

- Por el bebé mi carrera se acabo, me despidieron – dice Rachel levantando la voz

- No crees que es algo narcisista de tu parte pensar solo en ti – dice Tina en forma de regaño – acaso sabes que es lo que hace Mike cuando no esta en casa, has escuchado alguna cosa que el tenga que decir o todo el día le reclamas y hablas solo de ti – el tono de su voz baja - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo con el? – pregunta acomodándose en el sillón

- Tres meses – dice ella algo apenada

- Y alguna vez le haz dicho una palabra amable, te haz interesado en su vida – la mira con decepción – el no te importa a mi si y por eso te lo advierto no voy a dejar que lo lastimes mas, Rachel en la escuela el solo… -respira hondo – si no lo amas déjalo libre, no lo lastimes mas – se levanta del sillón, comienza a caminar yendo hacia la puerta – espero y lo comprendas Rachel, el bebé no es una escusa – es lo único que dice antes de salir del apartamento

La palabras de Tina le dolieron, ella tenia razón en todo; no se había preocupado de preguntarle a Mike como se sentía con lo del bebé, había invadido su privacidad no sabia si el tenia una pareja, no sabia nada de él. Bueno si sabía algo Tina estaba enamorada de él como no, es grandioso, gentil apresar de sus desplantes y malas maneras. Tenia que salir despejar su mente y dejar que las cosas se le aclararan. Tomo su abrigo y salió con rumbo al parque que solo quedaba a pocas cuadras del apartamento. Una tonada pegajosa empieza a sonar y la letra de una canción sale de sus labios sin pensarlo.

MAYBE I DIDN´T TREAT YOU QUITE AS GOOD AS I SHOULD  
MAYBE I DIDN´T LOVE YOU QUITE AS OFTEN AS I COULD  
LITTLE THINGS I SHOULD´VE SAID AND DONE,  
I NEVER TOOK THE TIME  
YOU WERE ALWAYS ON MY MIND  
YOU WERE ALWAYS ON MY MIND

MAYBE I DIDN´T HOLD YOU ALL THOSE LONELY, LONELY TIMES  
AND I GUESS I NEVER TOLD YOU  
I´M SO HAPPY THAT YOU´RE MINE  
IF I MADE YOU FEEL SECOND BEST,  
I´M SO SORRY, I WAS BLIND  
YOU WERE ALWAYS ON MY MIND  
YOU WERE ALWAYS ON MY MIND

TELL ME, TELL ME THAT YOUR SWEET LOVE HASN´T DIED  
GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE TO KEEP YOU SATISFIED, SATISFIED

LITTLE THINGS I SHOULD´VE SAID AND DONE,  
I NEVER TOOK THE TIME  
YOU WERE ALWAYS ON MY MIND  
YOU WERE ALWAYS ON MY MIND

TELL ME, TELL ME THAT YOUR SWEET LOVE HASN´T DIED  
GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE TO KEEP YOU SATISFIED

YOU WERE ALWAYS ON MY MIND  
YOU WERE ALWAYS ON MY MIND  
YOU WERE ALWAYS ON MY MIND  
YOU WERE ALWAYS ON MY HOUSE

(YOU WERE ALWAYS)  
(ALWAYS)  
(YOU WERE ALWAYS)  
(ALWAYS)

YOU WERE ALWAYS ON MY MIND, IT´S TRUE  
I NEVER THOUGHT OF ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU  
YOU WERE ON MY MIND AND IN MY DREAMS  
I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED TO MAKE YOU SEE  
YOU WERE ALWAYS!..

(YOU WERE ALWAYS)  
I WORKED SO HARD, I THOUGHT YOU KNEW,  
MY LOVE, I DID IT ALL FOR YOU  
I NEVER REALLY HAD THE TIME  
I GUESS YOU COULDN´T READ MY MIND  
YOU WERE ALWAYS!

MAYBE I DIDN´T TREAT YOU QUITE AS GOOD AS I SHOULD  
MAYBE I DIDN´T LOVE YOU QUITE AS OFTEN AS I COULD  
MAYBE I DIDN´T HOLD YOU ALL THOSE LONELY, LONELY TIMES  
AND I GUESS I NEVER TOLD YOU,  
I´M SO HAPPY THAT YOU´RE MINE  
(MAYBE I DIDN´T LOVE YOU!)

Llega al parque sintiéndose muy mal al tratar a Mike de forma tan cruel, deja a su mente descansar mirando a las personas paseando por ahí. Unas niñas se le acercan invitándola a jugar con ellas, haciendo que el tiempo se le pase más rápido sin darse cuenta de la hora.

Cuando Mike llega a su apartamento, no espera encontrarlo vacío. Muy preocupado llama a Tina preguntándole por Rachel esta le asegura que cuando ellas hablaron ella estaba en el apartamento, sale, pregunta al portero si la ha visto este le informa que hace varias horas que salió indicándole el camino que tomara. Sale corriendo hacia donde le indicaran, llega al parque donde la ve sentada en una banca comiendo un helado con unas niñas se le ve relajada y feliz, no puede evitar sentirse feliz al verla a pesar de todo le gusta que ella esta en su apartamento, le gusta tenerla en su vida.

- Rachel – dice al acercárseles – me tenias preocupado- dice mirándola sonreír

- Niñas el es… - lo piensa un poco antes de continuar, mira el rostro de Mike

- Tu esposo – dice una de las niñas

- No aun no – mira directamente a sus ojos – pero si ella quisiera así seria

- Es hora de irme niñas fue un placer conocerlas – dice dándole besos a las niñas en la frente – gracias por todo

Caminan de regreso al apartamento - ¿Comiste? – pregunta sin mirarla

- La verdad solo golosinas – dice ella – Tina vino a verme hoy, no sabia que eran amigos – comienza mirando al piso algo cohibida – es difícil para mi decirlo me equivoque, ella tiene razón te culpe por todos mis problemas tu solo me haz apoyado y lo agradezco – al llegar a el edificio ella se calla es hasta que están dentro del apartamento es que ella continua – no quiero ser como mi madre su carrera fue mas importante – sin pensarlo va hacia la cocina y comienza a preparar la cena – dime la verdad ¿Cómo te sientes conmigo invadiendo tu vida? ¿Podemos continuar lo que dejamos antes de entrar a la universidad? – pregunta entregándole un plato con frutas diversas y queso cottage

Juntos comen en silencio cada uno metido en sus pensamientos; Mike pensando en las preguntas que le hiciera Rachel y ella pensando en las posibilidades. Al terminar es Mike quien recoge los platos y los lava – Rachel – dice su nombre llamando su atención - ¿Por qué terminaste lo nuestro al entrar a la universidad? – el la mira

- No te va a gustar la respuesta – ella lo mira abrumada – porque solo pensé en mi, en mi carrera en lo que perdería si tenia una familia y alguien a mi lado que no fuera famoso – mira hacia el techo – por que no eras nadie – lo mira a los ojos triste – si no hubiera sido por el bebé… yo no habría venido a verte aunque quisiera - ya no puede mirarlo a los ojos

- Tu carrera – dice sintiendo su sangre hervir - ¿Cuál carrera? – pregunta insolente - ¿Me amas? – dice mirándola fijamente

- Yo… - comienza – es mejor que me vaya – dice desviando su mirada

- No hasta que nazca el bebé, es mi hijo también y quiero estar ahí – la detiene con una voz imperativa

- Esta bien – dice con tono obediente, para después irse a su habitación

Los días pasan Mike pasa menos tiempo en el apartamento a veces no llega a dormir, cuando va con el obstetra él no se presenta deprimiéndola hasta un punto que no había sentido antes, preocupando a su doctor pero ella le asegura que solo son sus hormonas aunque no puede evitar que él llame a Mike para informarle sus preocupaciones. Ese día regresa a el apartamento de Mike no espera recibir una visita y menos a el.

- Hola Rachel – le saluda cuando abre la puerta

- ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba, Jesse? – pregunta dejándolo entrar

- Investigue un poco Mike es bastante rico, su negocio es bastante …

- No importa eso ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta algo molesta interrumpiéndolo

- Vine a verte, quiero disculparme sobreactúe y… Rachel regresa conmigo…

- No – dice ella interrumpiéndolo se dirige a la puerta y la abre – vete

- ¿Por qué no? No te ves muy feliz con él – se acerca a ella mirándola fijamente – ¿Qué te ha hecho? Me preocupo por ti – ella comienza a llorar

- Lo único que necesito Jesse es un amigo, puedes ser eso por mi – le pide ella entre sollozos

- Puedo serlo ¿Qué te tiene tan mal? – ella cierra la puerta dejándolo entrar

- Lo amo Jesse, mucho – dice sentándose en el sillón mas calmada – le dije que me importaba mas mi carrera que estar a su lado – ella deja las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas – el es frio y duro conmigo… me destruye , yo era así con el y no sabia lo mucho que dolía – se limpia las lagrimas con ambas manos - no se que hacer – mira hacia el techo recargando su cabeza en el filo del sillón

- Déjalo ven conmigo – dice el haciendo que ella lo mire

- No puedo - dice dándole una sonrisa triste – debes irte ahora el esta por llegar

- Rachel – dice en tono suplicante

- Vete – ella vuelve a decir

Jesse al salir del ahí sabe que la Rachel que conocía no es la misma ya, no sabe por que pero siente nostalgia al salir de ahí, no puede evitar sentir enojo e ira contra Mike aunque no sabe que es lo que debe hacer insistir estaría de mas, la conoce ella no le hará caso.

Cuando Rachel cierra la puerta va hacia su habitación ahí se queda acariciando su vientre – supongo que tu padre no vendrá hoy – no puede evitar llorar – sabes él es todo un genio tiene su propio negocio, le va muy bien, lo investigue - seca sus lagrimas – el va a cuidar tan bien de ti, le mentí, tenia medio de que supiera la verdad y que paso solo lo aleje de mi solo debí decir "te amo, lamento haberte alejado antes" – acaricia su vientre de nuevo


	3. Adios

A los ocho meses de embarazo ha dejado atrás la depresión Jesse se ha encargado de ayudarle. Cada día sale a caminar al parque cercano al apartamento de Mike y juega con las niñas que antes conociera. Pero ese día en particular Jesse va a encontrarse con ella en el parque mientras camina por la calle le habla a su celular haciéndola reír cuando una hombre corpulento se les acerca pidiéndoles entregarle todo el dinero, el hombre luce desesperado Rachel tiene miedo entrega todo el dinero pero el hombre no esta contento toma a una de las niñas pretendiendo llevársela con el. Rachel se le enfrenta haciendo al hombre enojar golpeándola fuertemente en la cara con la fuerza del golpe caer golpeándose en la cabeza con el filo de una banca, asustado el hombre huye, dejando a unas desesperadas niñas y a un Jesse más que atemorizado llama a los servicios de emergencia sin pensarlo dos veces corre a aquel parque ya que esta muy cerca.

Al llegar ve a Rachel tirada en el suelo con dos niñas llorando a su alrededor, con calma se acerca a ella he intenta hablarle pero ella no le responde. Escucha la sirena del la ambulancia sonar ya cercana no sabe que hacer de pronto todo es confuso solo sabe que debe asegurarse que ella siga con vida así que toma su pulso, siente alivio al sentir el pulso débil de la chica toma el celular de esta y sube a la ambulancia.

La llegada al hospital se le hace eterna, la gente habla, habla y el no entiende si ella esta bien o que es lo que le pasa. Es hasta llegar al hospital que una enfermera le dice que ella esta estable y que el bebé es ahora él que esta en riesgo. Sabe que debe avisarle a Mike, toma celular de la chica y marca el número de Mike.

- Rachel ¿Qué sucede? – saluda Mike, Jesse puede escuchar que esta tecleando algo mientras le contesta - ¿estas bien Rachel? – pregunta ahora su voz suena preocupada

- Es Jesse – al fin responde

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunta algo enojado pero después reacciona es el celular de Rachel piensa - ¿Dónde esta Rachel? – de nuevo su voz suena preocupada

- Ella sufrió un accidente esta en el hospital presbiteriano en cirugía…

- Voy para haya – dice el colgándole el teléfono

Mike en el camino marca a Tina pero avisarle lo sucedido, llegan al hospital casi al mismo tiempo buscan a Jesse y lo ven sentado en la sala de espera se le ve ausente al verlos se para – esto es tu culpa si no a dejaras tanto tiempo sola ella – grita a Mike

- No es culpa de nadie –dice Tina tratando de calmar a Jesse

- Di que te avise, por mi no hubiera dicho nada le habría hecho creer que no te importa no seria muy difícil – dice Jesse con todo la rabia contenida hacia Mike

- No me culpes a mi ella es la que quería estar sola, sin que nadie la viera – dice Mike con el mismo tono que Jesse

- Eres un imbécil – le grita Jesse

- Deja de meterte donde no te llaman es mi hijo – grita Mike también

- Rachel es mi novia así que por consiguiente el bebe es también mi hijo – se acerca a Mike mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- Eso no lo permitiré – dice Mike teniendo ganas de golpearlo

- Señores por favor, debo pedirles que guarden silencio o se retiren – dice una enfermera acercándoseles calmando los aires.

Ellos se calman sentándose uno alejado del otro, los minutos pasan haciéndoseles una eternidad, un doctor se les acerca – Familiares de Rachel Berry – dice acercándose a la sala de espera Mike , Tina y Jesse se paran rápidamente – ella esta inconsciente aun, su estado es delicado el golpe sufrido en la cabeza fue muy fuerte solo hay que esperar por otro lado el bebé esta bien, ahora lo tenemos en cuidado intensivo pero solo es por seguridad tuvimos que hacer una cesaría de emergencia – dice muy calmadamente a los chicos

- Cuando puedo ver a mi bebé – dice Mike

- En cuanto lo bajen de cuidados intensivos, solo hay una cosa mas si me acompaña – dice a Mike este se va con el doctor

- ¿Qué alivio que ella esta estable? – dice Tina

- Si que conveniente para ti ¿no es así? – dice Jesse mirándola – primero fuiste a hablar con ella para que se sincerara con Mike cuando ella dijo la verdad tu lo aceptaste en tus brazos para consolarlo y seguro que no le dijiste "Mike debes intentarlo ella es la madre de tu hijo" – se ríe cínicamente

- No hables así Jesse, de no haber sido por ti ella no habría venido con Mike – ella mira sonriente la cara que Jesse pone

- Puede ser pero… - comienza a decir pero se calla al ver llegar a Mike

Sabe que no puede estar en el mismo lugar que Mike así que sale de ahí y se va para hablarles a los padres de Rachel, al regresar no espera escuchar una conversación muy incomoda entre Tina y Mike.

- ¿Cómo esta el bebé? – pregunta ella

- Bien él esta bien – dice con una sonrisa Mike

- ¿Cuándo puedes llevártelo? – pregunta Tina

- No lo se, ¿Por qué? – pregunta el mirando a Tina

- Bueno no es necesario que permanezca aquí hasta que Rachel se recupere, además vas a estar todo el día en el hospital cuidándola o que – dice ella algo enojada

- No lo se no lo había pensado – dice el sentándose en uno de las sillas de la sala de espera

- Bueno si no hay nada mas que hacer aquí pues vámonos – dice ella tomando una de las manos de Mike

- Tina ¿Qué te pasa?, no voy a irme no cuando Rachel no esta bien – el suelta la mano de la chica – vete tu debo llamar a los padres de…

- No te preocupes por eso ya los llame si quieres irte esta bien, yo me quedare – dice Jesse mirando a Mike fijamente

- Eso quisieras – dice Mike – además quiero sostener a mi hijo en brazos

La discusión termina ahí Jesse se sienta en silencio, durante el tiempo que esperan para poder ver al bebé ninguno dice nada hasta Tina permanece callada. Mike es el primero y el único que puede cargar al bebé. Jesse ve en la muñeca del bebé su nombre Rainer Berry, le sorprende que el haya escogido el apellido de Rachel tampoco espera que junto con Rainer vayan a ver a Rachel – mira Rainer mamá, esta dormida esperando para conocerte – dice Mike – vamos Rachel tienes que despertar debes hacerlo por él, Jesse esta aquí peleamos hace rato – le da un beso en frente – el tiene razón debí estar mas contigo, mi estúpido orgullo

Jesse empieza a sentir simpatía por Mike aunque no desea aceptarlo, se ha preocupado tanto por Rainer como por la condición de Rachel, se le ve cansado así que no espera encontrase frente a el ofreciéndole su ayuda el cuidara a Rachel unos días y Mike otros mientras el divide el trabajo de cuidar a Rainer con lo padres de Rachel y su madre que llega unos días después. Así pasan dos semanas, es el tiempo que tarda Rachel en despertar, Jesse es el que le da la bienvenida de nuevo a la realidad.

- Mi bebé – pregunta ella tocándose el vientre

- Esta con Mike – dice Jesse mirándola como respira aliviada - ¿Cómo es? – pregunta ella sonriente

- Bien muy parecido a el pero con tu voz – dice Jesse haciéndola sonreír ampliamente – Mike vino ayer a cuidarte mientras tus padres cuidaban a Rainer – le informa

- ¿Rainer? – ella esta sorprendida por un momento – lo recordó

- Rachel si de verdad lo amas no lo dejes, se que te pedí que regresaras conmigo pero lo he visto y se que te ama es Tina quien lo envenena – mira por la ventana – ahora que despertaste deja que las cosas se acomoden y entonces decide que vas a hacer

- Lo haré – dice ella muy segura - ¡Deseo salir de aquí para verlo! – dice muy feliz

Dos días después cuando Mike va por ella al hospital durante el camino al apartamento ellos no se dicen nada, es hasta llegar al apartamento que Mike habla – me tenias preocupado Rachel – dice el en su voz hay tristeza – pensé que te perdería – la mira a los ojos

- Y yo pensé que perdería a nuestro hijo mientras perdía la conciencia en lo único que pensé es en nuestro hijo, estaba muy asustada – ella se abraza a Mike

- Yo también, lamento no estar ahí cuando me necesitabas deje que mi orgullo se interpusiera lo siento – dice durante el abrazo - ¿Vas a irte?

- Por el momento no quiero ir a ningún lugar – dice separándose lentamente de Mike dejando que el la mire con una sonrisa muy amplia

- Rachel Berry gracias pro traer al mundo a nuestro hijo – dice el ayudándola a descender del auto – tenemos problemas mayores mi madre y tus padres están en mi apartamento y…

- Cielos, no les dije que estaba embarazada – mira a Mike algo impaciente

- Bien creo que por el momento no les agrado mucho – dice Mike sonriendo caminando despacio – Rachel ¿Crees que deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo? Digo volver a empezar – pregunta el algo nervioso

- Creo que podemos hacerlo, esta vez no me dejes sola – dice ella acercándose a Mike abrazándolo fuertemente

Juntos suben al apartamento, las cosas les salen bien nadie esta enojado están muy felices con la llegada de Rainer, son pocos los días que sus padres permanecen con ellos. Las cosas entre ellos van lentas pero bien ahora hablan mas. Poco a poco Rachel vuelve a retomar su carrera sin dejar a un lado sus obligaciones de madre, Mike le ha sido de mucha ayuda pero siempre hay alguna piedra en el zapato que empaña su felicidad y esa piedra tiene un nombre Tina son cosas que para algunos parecerían insignificantes pero a Rachel le importan y mucho.

Sabe muy bien que le molesta que ella trabaje a lado de Jesse además le molesta cuando Mike deja de asistir a alguno compromiso con ella por su culpa. Pero con el tiempo se ha tenido que ir resignando, ellos han construido una relación mas solida después de un año, tal vez a lo ojos de todos parezcan una pareja pero a decir de Rachel ellos son amigos que tiene un hijo y se llevan bien no le molesta por que eso implica estar a su lado pero hace tiempo que no comparte un beso, mucho menos su cama a veces piensa que es castigo por su egoísmo y otras que Mike no confía en que ella no lo abandonara otra vez.

Con el tiempo ha ido aprendiendo que tal vez la vida que siempre quiso no era ser una estrella si no quedarse a lado del hombre que amaba, aprendió a darse cuenta cuando el estaba feliz, molesto o simplemente harto del trabajo y últimamente estaba muy distraído y pensativo. Un día llego a casa muy ebrio fue a su habitación, llego muy molesto hablando delo mas que estaban las cosa en su negocio, como un socio amigo suyo lo había traicionado y hecho perder millones de dólares y ahora tenia que lograr la forma de recuperarse o perder el negocio. Ella escucho atentamente quería que se olvidara del trabajo así que hizo lo que su corazón y su cuerpo le pedían lo beso haciendo que el se dejara llevar haciendo el amor, tenia por seguro que él tal vez se lamentaría en la mañana para a ella eso no importaba.

En la madrugada Rachel se despierta aun sintiendo el tibio cuerpo de Mike a su lado, sonríe aunque se levanta con prisa arregla la habitación con cuidado viste a Mike es mejor que piense que fue un sueño en su borrachera. Para cuando despierta el ella esta en la cocina dándole de comer a Rainer. La cabeza le palpita, agradece que Rachel hable en voz baja - ¿Quieres una aspirina? – pregunta a Mike dulcemente son una sonrisa en los labios

- Si – contesta el sentándose en uno de los sillones

- Toma – dice ella llevándole la pastilla y un vaso de agua - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias problemas en el negocio? – pregunta ella sentándose a su lado mirando de reojo a Rainer

- No lo se – contesta el sin mirarla

- ¿Qué tan malo es? – pregunta ella levantándose hiendo hacia Rainer quien parece esta desesperado por bajarse

- Muy malo – dice levantándose para después tomarse la pastilla hiendo también a la cocina – para recuperar algo de dinero debo vender el auto, el apartamento entre otras cosa y ese seria el principio tengo que despedir a la mitad del personal buscar inversionistas – dice tomando aire – estoy un lío – mira a Rainer y lo toma entre sus brazos – no se que voy a hacer Rachel – dice mirándola

- Primero no bebas, vende todo y yo me hare cargo de buscarnos un lugar mas chico y económico – se acerca a el lo toma de la cara haciéndolo mirarla

- Tina se ofreció a recibirme en su apartamento y tu puedes quedarte con Jesse, hasta que todo se normalice – le dice el mirándola con desesperación

- No si ese es el caso, voy a llamar a mis padres, voy quedarme con ellos –dice quitándole de las manos a Rainer – tu… solo tenias que decirlo dilo no quiero que estés a mi lado y ya – dice aguantándose las ganas de llorar

- No es eso Rachel mi negocio esta mal yo… - el la mira a los ojos se le ven tristes – es lo mejor si no separamos un tiempo

- Dime, la verdad – le grita ella

- Mi negocio esta en bancarrota, no puedo… Rachel, Tina me va a ayudar por el momento a recuperar lo que es mío, prometí no dejarte sola eso haría si estuviéramos juntos …

- ¿Cuándo tenemos para irnos? – dice muy seria

- En dos semanas – contesta mirando coma la chica se va a la habitación de Rainer

- Maldita – dice al cerrar la puerta tras ella, toma su celular, llama a Jesse

- Hola ¿Qué paso? – dice saludándola muy animado

- Lo logro ella nos separo – dice sin contener mas tiempo las lagrimas – necesito que en cuatro horas vengas por mi – dice ella para después colgarle el teléfono

Rápidamente empaca las cosas de Rainer para después ir a su habitación y acomodar las suyas. Cuando sale de la habitación Mike esta en el sillón dormido, no quiere despertarlo si que no lo hace lentamente abre la puerta principal comenzando a sacar bolsas llenas de cosas la mayoría de ellas son de Rainer algunas las dejara atrás. A la hora acordada llega Jesse quien parece estar molesto con la situación pero Rachel le pide que guarde silencio, juntos deciden mejor llamar a un amigo que les ayude a mover todas las cosas. No pasa mucho para tener todas las cosas dentro del auto de Jesse y la camioneta de su amigo, le pide a Rachel que la espere abajo mientras se despides de él.

- Mike – dice en voz baja acercándosele lentamente – despierta – dice cerca de su oído

- Rachel – dice este abriendo los ojos - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta mirándolos con sus abrigos puestos

- Solo voy a mudarme con Jesse unos días hasta que consiga un apartamento y quería decirte que vendremos por ti para que te mudes con nosotros, no te quedaras con Tina – dice Rachel con voz segura

- Estas segura que es lo que quieres, Rachel tendrás que mantenernos a los tres y debo ocupar mucho de mi tiempo en mi negocio – dice tratando de disuadirla de su decisión

- Estas seguro tu que quieres que Rainer comience a hablar y no estés ahí para oírlo – dice sabiendo que utilizando a su hijo ha ganado

- Estaré esperando a que me llames – dice Mike sonriendo levantándose del sillón dándole un beso a Rainer en la frente y a Rachel en la mejilla

Rachel se va del apartamento decidida a no darse por vencida con Mike, le cuenta lo sucedido a Jesse, este le dice que conoce a alguien que renta un departamento en un bonito lugar y no muy caro a dos cuadras de él. Juntos lo vistan no esta grande como en el que vivían a decir la verdad es la cuarta parte pero es un buen lugar no muy lejos de sus trabajos y la renta es accesible la arrendadora es una señora mayor la cual es fanática de Jesse. No tardan mucho en firmar el contrato y en una semana el apartamento comienza a tomar forma con ayuda de Jesse lo único que le falta es Mike. Toma su celular lo llama esperando que no se haya arrepentido.

- Rachel, no es un buen momento yo… - comienza a decir

- Mike encontramos un lugar – dice interrumpiéndole - ¿Cuándo quieres que vayan por tus cosas para mudarlas? – dice en su voz hay inseguridad

- La verdad no he empezado a empacar bote algunas cosas pero no he… - empieza

- No te preocupes yo iré y empacare por ti, claro si estas de acuerdo – dice ella esperando que su respuesta sea si

- Bueno es que Tina se esta encargando de eso – dice – ahora si me permites Rachel tengo algo de trabajo – es lo ultimo que le dice antes de colgarle el teléfono

- ¿Por qué no me haces esto? – dice aun sosteniendo el teléfono cerca de su oído – debí haberlo imaginado – dice limpiándose las lagrimas que caen por sus ojos con intensidad.

Deja que toda la impotencia salga de su cuerpo destruyendo cosas dentro de su apartamento, durante tres meses ella desaparece no sale del apartamento, renuncia a su trabajo no se comunica con nadie. Es Jesse el que la busca pero al llegar a el apartamento la arrendadora de informa que su amiga dejo el apartamento dos días antes dejándole una nota, la cual se la entrega. El la lee con cuidado:

"Jesse lo siento, tenia que alejarme cuando me entere de que estaba otra vez embarazada, soy una tonta el no me ama y tu creías que si, lamento no decírtelo, no me busques no vas a encontrarme. Te quiero, Rachel"


	4. finir

Jesse no puede evitarlo esta muy molesto, porque ella no puedo amarlo como a el, ahora los dos la ha perdido y eso duele. Mike tiene la culpa de su dolor y seguramente el no sabe nada espera que cuando se de cuenta sufra tanto como ahora el lo hace o mas.

Hace seis meses que Mike no habla con Rachel, no le preocupa sabe que Jesse cuida bien de ella el se lo ha dicho, ahora que su negocio ya es rentable otra vez tiene muchas ganas de ver a Rainer así que va al apartamento de Jesse para encontrarse con ellos. Al llegar se encuentra a Jesse saliendo del edificio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Jesse aunque ya sabe la repuesta – mira tengo prisa así que te lo diré, mientras camínanos hacia mi auto – dice el indicándole a Mike que lo siga – Rachel se fue de la cuidad hace como 8 meses – dice subiéndose al auto y dejando a Mike sin palabras

Mike regresa al apartamento de Tina, llama por teléfono a los padres de Rachel lo cuales le aseguran que hace mas de seis meses que no saben acerca de su hija. Mike no sabe que hacer la quiere encontrar pero perece que ella no quiere ser encontrada, llama a todos los teatros mas famosos de la cuidad nadie ha escuchado acerca de ella.

Decide volver a intentarlo con Jesse ellos eran buenos amigos esta seguro que sabe mas de lo que dice, así que va a su apartamento y lo espera afuera hasta que el llega. A Jesse le sorprende verlo pero lo invita a pasar a su apartamento.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Mike? – pregunta invitándolo a sentarse

- Sabes ¿Dónde esta Rachel? - pregunta Mike seriamente

- No – dice Jesse resoplando – lo impresiónate en este asunto es que apenas te enteras que ella se fue – lanza un bufido al decir eso – vete de mi casa Mike no hay nada que yo pueda decirte – lo mira serio – ella se canso de ser el segundo lugar, como me habría gustado que ella me amara como a ti – se levanta va hacia la puerta he invita a Mike a salir – una ultima cosa – va hacia su habitación y trae un papel consigo – se lo entrega cerrando la puerta al salir Mike

Mike mira el papel entre sus manos, no puede creerlo ha sido el, el que le ha fallado a Rachel y por que por un negocio por una amiga que nunca va a llegar a ser nada mas que eso como podría si su corazón le pertenece a Rachel siempre le ha pertenecido, desde aquella vez que se encontrará con una muy drogada Rachel o tal vez antes. Ella ha ocupado sus pensamientos desde el primer día que la vio caminado por lo pasillos de la escuela y fue ella la que lo inspiro a bailar. Era él el que la había decepcionado, el la había abandonado cuando mas lo necesitaba sabia que tenia que encontrarla a como diera lugar, suplicarle que regresara y aunque Tina no estaba de acuerdo pedirle que no lo dejara mas que se casara con el. Rezaba por encontrarla utilizaría cualquier medio para encontrarla así que se puso a trabajar se contacto con amigos, publico en redes sociales su foto, llamo a un investigador privado y al cabo de dos meses obtuvo una repuesta Rachel iría a la casa de sus padres en dos semanas.

Todo estaba planeado regresaría y no pararía hasta traerla de vuelta, Lima no había cambiado nada aun era un pueblo tranquilo, no esperaba ver a Rachel exactamente saliendo de la casa de sus padres. Ella parece sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta ella mirándolo muy seria

- Lo siento, por favor regresa conmigo a casa – le ruega – estaba siego yo no…

- No des explicaciones no son necesarias aléjate de mi y de mis hijos – dice ella fríamente

- También son mis hijos – dice acercándose a Rachel

- Aléjate de mi, no regreses – ella grita deteniendo su acercamiento

- No me voy a dar tan fácil por vencido – es lo ultimo que dice antes de volver a su auto para alejarse

Como lo dijo no se ha dado por vencido, ha seguido visitándola asechándola cada vez que sale de la casa lo que no espera es que dos semanas ella salga de la casa para enfrentársele.

- Basta Mike no me hagas conseguir un orden de restricción, no quiero verte vete aléjate de nosotros no te necesitamos – dice ella mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza

- Esta bien, consigue esa orden no me voy a ir – el esta muy seguro des sus palabras sabe que ella lo ama aunque no entiende por que ella no acepta sus disculpas

Como se lo asegura ella consigue la orden obligándolo a alejarse de la casa de sus padres y de ella un kilometro pero al regresar a la casa es la policía la que interfiere llevándoselo a la cárcel. Llama a Tina para que vaya por el y pague la fianza.

- ¿Qué te pasa Mike? – pregunta ella cuando van de regreso a Nueva York

- Nada – es lo único que le dice durante todo el vuelo

Al llegar al apartamento de ella, Mike se dedica a algunos asuntos de su negocio, sale unas horas. Al regresar se le nota extraño Tina puede verlo en sus ojos no sabe que es lo que paso en Lima pero por su rostro no fue algo bueno.

- Necesito que firmes esto – le dice entregándole unos papeles

- ¿Qué es? – dice mirándolo pero el no dice mas ella solo los firma aunque la verdad después se arrepentiría

- Ahora estas a cargo de mi negocio hazlo que quieras, si lo vendes solo deja la mitad del dinero de la venta en mi cuenta y algo llegara a pasarme en lo papeles que te di esta el nombre de abogado el arreglara todo, gracias Tina por tantos años a mi lado voy a salir de viaje no se cuando vuelva – al decir eso siente un nudo en la garganta – me comunicare contigo cuando pueda – se acerca a Tina le da un fuerte abrazo y sale de el apartamento dejando a la chica paralizada

Se va de ahí con un rumbo fijo, el apartamento de Jesse al llegar – solo será un momento Jesse – dice cuando el abre la puerta – Rachel esta en Lima por si quieres verla, cuídala bien y a mi hijos – el nudo cada vez le hace mas difícil respirar con normalidad – gracias me abriste los ojos – se va de ahí dejando a Jesse muy sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo feliz al saber donde encontrar a Rachel.

Un año ha pasado es el cumpleaños de el segundo hijo de Mike, Pierre Chang amigos y familiares están celebrando, entre ellos esta Jesse , lo que no esperan es la visita de Tina – Rachel ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? – dice algo nerviosa ya que todos los presentes la miran

- Si claro – dice Rachel inventándola a pasar adentro de la casa - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te mando Mike? Por que si es así yo… – dice ella algo molesta

- No Rachel, estoy aquí por que quiero disculparme contigo, fui una tonta al creer que el me amaría me interpuse entre ustedes y al fina perdí a mi mejor amigo – dice ella muy arrepentida por su comportamiento – lo siento – respira profundo – también vine por que Mike me dejo su negocio encargado y la verdad no puedo seguir administrándolo así que estoy segura que el querría que si no lo vendí te lo diera a ti y sus hijos – dice ella sorprendiendo a Rachel

- ¿Dónde esta Mike? – pregunta algo asustada

- No lo se el solo dijo que ira de viaje que no sabia cuando regresaría – Tina mira la reacción de Rachel ella parece estar teniendo algún tipo de ataque – Rachel cálmate – dice ayudándola a sentarse en uno de los sofás

- El no esta en Nueva York – Tina niega con la cabeza - ¿Cuándo te dijo que se iría? – pregunta

- No se hace una año creo, si después que lo saque de la cárcel – dice mirándola como Rachel se lleva la mano a la boca

- Es mi culpa estaba enojada, Tina dime que sabes que esta bien – le suplica ella-

- No puedo asegurarlo, no he hablado con el… - escuchan el timbre la puerta – no te preocupes yo iré – deja a Rachel en el sofá mientras va a abrir la puerta hay un hombre con un uniforme militar

- Es usted Rachel Berry – dice a Tina ella niega con la cabeza y señala a Rachel que para ese momento se levanta del sofá

- Soy yo – dice acercándose a la puerta - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta asustada

- ¿Conoce a Mike Chang? – pregunta

- Si – dice Rachel

- Sufrió un accidente automovilístico se encuentra en el hospital de Glasgow en Escocia usted es su contacto si nos acompaña podemos darle toda la información sobre su estado y accidente si llama a este numero - le entrega un papel antes de retirarse

- Necesito que le digas a Jesse, mientras investigo que es lo que sucede – dice ella a Tina tomado el teléfono marcando el numero que le dieron

Cuando escucha la voz al otro lado del teléfono no puede evitar sentir miedo – me dieron este numero para preguntar sobre mi… - lo piensa un momento – mi prometido Mike Chang – finalmente dice

- Un momento por favor – le dice la voz

No tiene que esperar mucho. La voz de un hombre comienza ha hablar sobre el accidente, una carambola en una de las carreteras mas peligrosas, un choche perdió el control impactando de frente contra el taxi en el que viajaba Mike, el conductor murió en el accidente mientras Mike resulto gravemente herido su estado es estable pero se encuentra en estado de coma. Rachel siente como el corazón se le estruja. Cuelga el teléfono, escucha a Jesse entrar con rapidez.

- ¿Qué tan rápido puedes vender el negocio? – pregunta a Tina

- Pues dos días – dice ella rápidamente – ¿Lo vas a vender? – pregunta sorprendida

- Si necesito el dinero – dice dejándose caer en uno de los sillones – en dos días me voy a Escocia – dice sin mirarlos

- Esta bien te llamare cuando el dinero este en tu cuenta – dice Tina saliendo rápidamente de la casa

- No hagas una locura Rachel, lo prometes – dice Jesse poniendo su mano sobre su hombro

- Lo prometo – dice ella colocando su mano sobre la de él

Los dos días pasan como Tina le dijo el dinero ahora esta depositado en su cuenta, regresa a Lima para acompañarla junto con Jesse hasta el aeropuerto rumbo a Escocia, le piden que se comunique para seguir en contacto y le aseguran que si llegara a necesitar algo se comunique con ellos. El vuelo es largo para sus hijos, al llegar a Glasgow sabe que debe instalarse primero así que toma un taxi y le pide que la lleve a alguna agencia de bienes y raíces, ya que consigue un apartamento cercano al hospital, debe encargarse de los muebles y decoración, piensa que la mejor manera es contratar a alguien que lo haga por ella, sale a la calle y busca en un lugar donde puede acceder a internet ya encontrado busca en internet un decorador y una guardería para sus hijos.

En una semana todo esta arreglado sus hijos asisten a una guardería a unas cuadras de su nuevo apartamento, es la primera vez que visitara a Mike, al llegar al hospital pregunta por el, una enfermera le indica en la dirección a la que debe ir. Camina lentamente por el hospital hasta llegar a la habitación, entra lentamente mira a Mike y no puede creerlo todos esos aparatos manteniéndolo con vida. Se queda un buen rato en la puerta hasta que una mujer la saca de su estado anonadado, es un chica joven de ojos azules cabello castaño claro y de muy bien cuerpo.

- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – pregunta la chica entrado a la habitación sentándose junto a Mike

- Soy su prometida ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunta Rachel entrando a la habitación poniéndose al otro lado de la cama

- No sabia que estaba comprometido – le dice mirando a Rachel intentando no llorar

- El… - respira hondo – todo fue mi culpa yo… - no continua

- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, fue un accidente yo estaba en el taxi y... – Rachel la mira confundida – el me protegió salí ilesa gracias a el – la chica toma la mano de Rachel – mi nombre es Tracy, estaba ayudando a Mike con un negocio cuando el accidente paso – Rachel aprieta con fuerza la mano de la chica

- Tu no sabes por lo que hemos pasado es como… – algunas lagrimas ruedan por su mejillas – el no sabe lo mucho que lo amo – se limpia las lagrimas – el negocio de que hablas que necesitas para formarlo – pregunta Rachel a la chica ya mas clamada

- Bueno solo dinero el proyecto ya esta… - comienza a decir

- Te daré dinero solo que debes hacer que funciones por que es lo único que tengo – dice Rachel mirándola a los ojos

- Hare que funcione, tu solo ocúpate de cuidarlo – es lo ultimo que dice antes de salir de la habitación

Un año ha pasado desde que Rachel viajara a Escocia, al principio se comunicaba diariamente con Tina y Jesse pero conforme pasaban los meses su contacto era mínimo no sabían que Mike cada día estaba mejorando pero no sabían mucho acerca de Rachel siempre que hablaban ella hablaba de Mike. Ella mandaba fotos de sus hijos así como de su nuevo negocio que al parecer era todo un éxito y gracias a Tracy ella estaba al 100% comprometida a velar por Mike.

Tina y Jesse le habían asegurado que en su cumpleaños la pasarían juntos, ellos viajarían a Glasgow para visitar por primera vez a Mike en el hospital, además de visitar a Rachel. Al llegar es Tracy la que lo recibe en el aeropuerto llevándolos al departamento de Rachel, diciéndoles que ella llegara pronto con una sorpresa. Cual es su sorpresa al ver llevar a Mike en un silla de ruedas empujado por Rachel, Tina no sabe que decir solo se queda ahí mirando a su amigo algo demacrado pero con vida, Jesse parece estar aun mas sorprendido que Tina se preguntaba cuando había pasado todo tan rápido.

- Me da gusto que estén aquí – dice Rachel muy feliz – Mike despertó hace unos días y pues... – ella mira fijamente a Mike

- Rachel – dice mirándola fijamente también – ellos son mi amigos

- Si ellos son nuestros amigos - contesta ella con una sonrisa aunque Jesse puede ver tristeza en sus ojos – perdió parte de su memoria aunque el medico cree que no es permanente – les informa

- Es bueno verte de nuevo Mike – es Tina la que dice antes de ir y abrazarlo fuertemente

- Si es bueno verte bien – dice Jesse con una sonrisa aunque esta muy preocupado por Rachel - y los niños – dice inspeccionando el lugar

- Están en la guardería – dice Rachel llevando a Mike a una de las habitaciones del apartamento – Jesse no te molesta dormir con Tina o si – dice Rachel desde la habitación

- No claro que no – contesta el rápidamente

El momento de hablar con Rachel a solas llega antes de lo que Jesse esperaba, Tina de ofrece a ir junto con Tracy por los niños mientras Mike toma una sienta.

- Rachel dime algo ¿Cómo te sientes con la perdida de memoria de Mike? – pregunta a la chica cuando se sienta a su lado

- No se acuerda de mi – dice con la cabeza agachada – pero si de otras y personas que hacia mucho no veía - levanta la cabeza – te conté alguna vez como supe que estaba enamorada de él – mira a Jesse negar con la cabeza – en un baile escolar alguien me drogo un chico me llevo a casa, era extraño lo el me hacia sentir, me entregue a el como nunca lo había hecho con nadie pero cuando desperté se había ido lo único que me quedaba era su olor, quería encontrarlo sin importar nada sin pensarlo después de navidad Mike toco a mi puerta para entregarme esto – le muestra el collar que cuelga de su cuello – el me lo dio fue cuando estuve de nuevo cerca de el que supe que Mike era el chico misterioso del baile desde ahí salíamos en la universidad he de decir tenia miedo así que me aleje lo mas posible de el y así es como terminamos hasta este tiempo – respira hondo - ¡Aaahh Jesse! De no haber sido por mi miedo a que me lastimara el no… - agacha la cabeza nuevamente

- Rachel no te eches la culpa – dice Jesse abrazándola

- Gracias Jesse – dice ella correspondiendo el abrazo

Jesse sin pensarlo le levanta el animo a Rachel, el cumpleaños lo pasa de maravilla a lado de sus amigos sin embargo le gustaría que ellos se hubieran quedado mas tiempo en poco si Mike quiere ellos regresaran a Nueva York para poder estar juntos .

Mientras Mike como lo diagnosticara el medico poco a poco ha recuperado su memoria hasta el punto de sorprender a Rachel después que llegara a el apartamento del supermercado.

- Veo que la orden de restricción no la traes contigo – dice en tono de broma

- Mike – es lo único que puede decir antes de ir y abrazarlo

- Estoy tan feliz que estén aquí – la sonrisa de alegría no parece querer esfumarse de su rostro

- Yo también – le dice el oído – te amo no vuelvas a irte otra vez – abrazándolo aun mas fuerte

- Te amo – dice el alejándola un poco de el para poder besarla – cásate conmigo

- Si – dice ella cerrando su pacto con un beso

Que es lo pasaría ahora no lo importaba solo quería tener a Mike, sus hijos para ella sola esta vez no dejaría que nada los separara


End file.
